Free Stewy
"Free Stewy" is the second hald of the sixth episode of the second season of Wayside. Synopsis An octopus named Stewy emerges from Miss Mush's kitchen, and the students are worried she's going to try to cook him. Plot This episode begins in the kitchen, with Miss Mush furiously chopping with two cleavers. The camera reveals that she has somehow completely cut up the cutboard, while leaving the carrot on top perfectly in-tact, and she throws the cut up board into her stew pot. Todd and Maurecia are outside, looking at the lunch menu, seeing Mushroom Surprise, Baloney Surprise (with mushroom instead of baloney), and octopus stew, when a large octopus named Stewy taps Todd on the shoulder. He signs the menu, stating that the octopus stew is "made by yours truly," and when Miss Mush pulls him inside for his turn on the cutting board, Todd fears that Miss Mush is going to cook him. Todd and Maurecia break into the kitchen to carry Stewy away, and Todd says they should hide him, but Maurecia is worried, because Stewy is huge. They decide to head to the library to get help from Myron and Dana. Dana is seen reading a book on ESP, and successfully guesses that they are trying to help an octopus named Stewy. When asked how she knew, she explains that she heard them talking with Myron. Stephen is browsing the library looking for something scary, when he spots Stewy's eyes on the other side of the bookshelf. He tries to chase after Stewy, but he ends up crawling up an air duct to get away. Dana decides to help out everyone else, compressing many books into one comprehensive plan that will get Stewy back to the ocean, though Maurecia wants to keep him as a pet, and Myron wants to ride him and take over the world. Todd is adamant that they free Stewy, but Dana senses that Stewy is no longer with them, paying attention to the grate of the air duct being removed. In the principal's office, Mr. Kidswatter is preparing a meal of fish sticks, when Stewy appears to brush his teeth and give him a drink. He thanks Stewy, but after seeing him, hides, remembering one time when a similar giant octopus ate his fish at a seafood restaurant. Mr. Kidswatter swears vengeance on Stewy, but Stewy is able to escape before Kidswatter can get him. In the hallway, Todd, Dana, Myron, and Maurecia are all looking for Stewy, but when Dana realizes that the ventilation leads everywhere in the school, they agree to split up. Maurecia finds him on the twenty-first story, but he tries skating away. The two end up skating with each other and having fun, but Maurecia ends up bumping into Todd, who chastises her for playing with Stewy instead of freeing him. However, they notice he's missing, revealing that he has gone outside to a balcony on the school, where Myron is ready to ride on his back and take over the world by climbing big buildings. Stewy decides to climb the school, but Myron is upset when he does it without him on his back. On the stairway, Mr. Kidswatter finds Stewy and tries to fire a plunger at him, only for it to misfire and hit himself, knocking him downstairs. Stewy escapes to the seventeenth story's hallway, but decides to hide in the English teacher's classroom when he hears Dana's voice. The teacher asks how many arms an octopus has, and Stewy raises all eight of his, temporarily raising the ceiling. The teacher dances on his desk, excited by the raised roof, but when Stewy flees, it falls back down, crushing him. On the other side of the door, Mr. Kidswatter is waiting for him, but the cleaning bucket he's riding in ends up crashing, allowing Stewy to escape. Myron is still waiting on the balcony for Stewy, realizing how long taking over the world is taking. In the halls, Todd, Dana, and Myron are looking for Stewy, when they see a lump in the ventilation, they follow it, when Stewy eventually finds himself on the campground. Mr. Kidswatter, however, turns out to have been hiding in the tree, and prepares to fire at Stewy, when Todd, Maurecia, Myron, and Dana come out the door. Mr. Kidswatter falls out of the tree, and the plunger misfires, but Stewy almost falls off the balcony. The students try to rescue him, but get pulled down as well, but Stewy is able to stick to the side of the building and rescue them all with his many tentacles. Everyone celebrates, except for Mr. Kidswatter, who catches him in a giant net, when Miss Mush returns. Todd tells Miss Mush not to cook the octopus, but Miss Mush states that Stewy was just supposed to chop things on the chopping block, and that the Octopus Stew couldn't have any octopus because the pot was filled with wood chips. Mr. Kidswatter still wants to get vengeance on Stewy, but Miss Mush claims he isn't seafood, but rather an exchange student named Stewart Palanski, who worked at dental school in Mamaland. After brushing and flossing Kidswatter's teeth, Mr. Kidswatter forgives him, and Myron decides to brush his teeth also, to take over the world with his smile. Later that day, everyone sends their sweet goodbyes to Stewy, as Miss Mush prepares him a meal of fish bricks on the way home. However, Todd wonders what student he was exchanged for, when the bus with Sammy returns. Miss Mush explains that he was sent to Mamaland to learn the ancient art of the teeth, which turns out to be using his teeth as a can opener for a can of pickles. She offers the pickles to the students, and the episode ends. Characters *Miss Mush *Todd *Maurecia *Stewart Palanski (debut) *Myron *Mr. Kidswatter *Stephen *Fluffy *Incidental 004 *Incidental 016 *Incidental 003 *Incidental 042 *Incidental 050 *Incidental 012 *Incidental 043 *Incidental 011 *Waitress (debut) *English teacher (final appearance) *Elizabeth (palette-swapped) *Incidental 016 *Incidental 020 *Incidental 009 *Sammy Transcript Read a transcript for "Free Stewy" here. Trivia *Stewy is the second octopus to appear in the series, after Poobinski. Interestingly, both are affiliated with Miss Mush. *Dana is seen reading a book on ESP in this episode. She is later seen using telekinesis in "The Three Erics." Whether or not these two instances are related is unknown. Gallery See a transcript for "Free Stewy" here. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes